


Why won't I stop

by RyanReta



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Naive!Jack, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit Sex, Song Inspired, innocent!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: Jack loves Danny, and Danny loves Jack.That's all that matters..... Doesn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> STOP LETTING ME LISTEN TO MELANIE MARTINEZ LATE AT NIGHT!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> This time this atrocity is inspired by Training Wheels. 
> 
> I am not to be held responsible for my actions.

It's gonna be okay.

It's all going to be okay.

It's all going to be OK because I love him and he loves me.

It's scary. I'm very scared for what's about to happen.

But we love each other.  
Danny loves me, and I love Danny.  
He's not going to hurt me, not going to let anything bad happen.

I'm on my bed, I'm undressed, and Danny is going to walk in any second.

It takes longer than I thought it would, but Danny finally arrives.

He gasps when he sees me, and I start worrying that maybe he didn't like my surprise.

But then he's walking towards me! And now he's kissing me!

And now he's taking off his clothes and getting into bed.

Now he's... Touching me... It feels... Weird...

It's not bad! Just... Not something I'm used to...

His fingers are moving lower down... and he's pressing his fingers into me...

It hurts. This hurts. But I make myself stay quiet.

He keeps pressing into me, and then he stops, the pain stops.

I see him roll something onto himself, and he tells me to breathe in deep.

And then it happens.

He's inside me.

And it hurts.... It hurts so much.... I can't take it.... But I have to... I have to get through this...

This is what people do don't they? When they're in love...

After a few minutes he stops, he groans, I think he doesn't like whats happening, but then he's smiling! He's smiling and he's kissing!

He doesn't say anything. He just falls onto bed next to me.

And then he's asleep.

I don't understand what just happened. I don't understand what's going to happen.

I don't know what to do now....

But it's OK.

He loves me, and I love him, and that's all that matters....

Isn't it...?

**Author's Note:**

> Was previously named Taking them off but I decided to change cause I got a thing going on


End file.
